Persona 4 PSP!
by TheDatenshi
Summary: What if Souji was very flirtatious , bi, armed with a whip, dressed as a maid, oh and he's now a she and well you get this batch of insanity. Welcome to my Persona 4 PSP idea and you people get to CHOOSE what the MC does and who they love...


Summary:

What if Souji was very flirtatious , bi, armed with a whip, dressed as a maid, oh and he's now a she and well you get this batch of insanity. Welcome to my Persona 4 PSP idea and you people get to CHOOSE what the MC does and who they love...

Author note:

Yeah would this be yaoi... um yuri? Gender Bender?

I must be freaking high.

Basically I saw a picture of Souji drawn as a maid on deviant art... and this makes me write this.

Hope you people enjoy it.

Also the characters other then the fighters in Persona 4 (Nanako, Dojima and Margaret will not be changed) can be replaced with your own OC.

Don't worry I'll try to make them get crowning moments of awesome even if they don't fight.

Yeah... let's create madness.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Arcana:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

BTW don't expect me to go over every detail at the right time and stuff since you know that is impossible without me playing over and over and recording what they say.

So things will be sped up.

I'll change the name from Souji Seta to Seta Yuri.

Souji might be his last name but meh.

Also I usually focus on male characters point of views in my fanfics so when you see her thoughts well if it seems wrong or unrealistic correct me.

Probably will be M in a few chapters.

(Story starts now!)

Seta Yuri was on a train to the town of Inaba.

She was dressed as a maid and her silver hair was in two pig tails, down to a bit lower then her shoulders.

Her expression was a bit cold or silent but an occasional smile reached her lips.

Of course since she was dressed as a maid... was being stared at.

She was going to live in Inaba for one year with her uncle and cousin.

Her parents were wealthy but moved away on business trips all the time and rarely saw her.

So a somewhat silent but a bit sociable attitude was created.

She was going to attend Yasagomi High School, knowing she only will live in Inaba for a year told herself not to get too attached.

However a small silent wish for a adventure and friendship was in her heart...

She falls asleep.

(Yuri's point of view, if they aren't speech marks then Yuri isn't talking, just to make it not so confusing.)

A nice deep dreamy blue appears before my eyes as I awake.

Classical music plays in the background and from the windows I see a fog that is inviting yet deceptive.

I see two figures as I regain my senses.

One is a hunched back man with a creepy look on his face and has a long pointy nose.

The other is a woman with light blonde hair and wearing a blue like suit with buttons.

She's quite beautiful, but I don't like her hair style all that much.

Hm, I don't want to give a lame answer like where am I and who are you... so

"Whoa this place is cool! So will I go off with a bunch of friends on some magical adventure fighting demons?"

The woman makes a stunned look.

What seriously?

"Well that solves a lot of explaining, hello my name is..." The man starts but I finish his sentence.

"Igor, right?" He claps and smiles mischievously.

The woman is shocked once again.

Really? Like... you can put the name Igor to this guy's face and posture instantly.

"And this is my assistant Margaret" he points at her with his hands.

I smile and decide to say something out of the blue. "Hm I wonder what she would look like if I dressed her in some of my clothes..."

I glare and enjoy her disturbed look.

"Sir... did the last guest act like this?" She almost stutters it, I can tell she is usually a very reserved type of person.

"It will be very interesting to see what this girl does... she has the wild card so, pretty much anyone, regardless may fall in love with her".

Igor makes that remark, ignoring Margaret and his talk about me being like a wild card pleases me.

"Unpredictable and can change fate, with unlimited possibilities, the ability to change and infinitely evolve, that's like a wild card right? Hm I guess the same could be said for the number zero..."

I speak my mind.

Igor laughs. "You seem to be able to drag the words from my mouth!"

"This limo feels much like a dream yet everything feel real... perhaps its a world between worlds?"

I smile, I like sounding philosophical and far away...

"Actually it reminds me of my life, rich and filled with many things, but something that only a select few can enjoy, and thus I am alone..." I whisper the words.

A small pause and Igor raises his voice.

I look at him and he is setting out tarot cards.

"Danger will be coming your way". He speaks the sentence and I feel a chill, but also a warm fiery feeling.

"Well you can't gain anything without risk, it's like saying your going on a journey and believing absolutely everything will turn out all right".

I pour a glass of red wine and sip at it.

"Well your about to arrive in your new home, so be careful".

And with that the world between worlds drifts away from me and I awake into the conscious world.

With that thought could this even be called waking up...?

"Inaba Station!" The mechanical voice speaks in a feminine tone as I get up and walk through the doors and out the station.

A car, my uncle and the little girl I assume is my cousin waits for me.

Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima respectively.

I've seen some pictures of them before and they seem like nice enough people.

I'll probably be closer to them then anyone else, I guess.

They introduce themselves and Nanako smiles at me.

"Um... Yuri is that your usual clothing..." Of course my uncle would ask that.

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" I smile knowing exactly why people would think this is inappropriate.

He sighs but it seems like he doesn't mind for a moment.

"Can I have a dress like that?" Nanako looks at the clothes and feels the material.

"Absolutely not!" Dojima makes a huge out burst, but if you had a six year old daughter wanting to dress as a maid... well sure it's cute but for obvious reasons you wouldn't want that.

We drive away and I look at the countryside and talk to Nanako we stop at a gas station.

A nice attendant with shiny hair smiles at me and directs Nanako to the bathroom.

It's a young boy about my age. "Welcome to Inaba!" He stretches out his hand and I shake it.

At the instant I did a dark strange feeling overcomes me... and I let go.

"This is a nice place, they is nothing really special here but perhaps that's what's good about it, your going to Yasagomi High right? Well if you ever have spare time or nothing to do you can come here for a part time job".

This boy gives me a bad feeling... I nod and get back in the car with Nanako.

We finally get out and I stretch my body. I get in the home.

It's very different from mine, but it seems like a good decent place.

"Your rooms upstairs, you should unpack everything and go to sleep, I bet your tired after that long trip right?" Dojima instructs me and I nod.

I brought quite a bit of stuff... I can't fit it all in this room.

The TV is really small...

Well I am tired, I rest on the futon.

My eyes awake and they are covered in fog.

The same fog as in the limo.

I feel trapped and alone here.

A voice beckons me to move forward and search for the "truth" and asks me to capture it.

My heart is pulsing, I have a nervous sense of dread from the voice that calls me.

But I gather my courage and run across the bridge like place.

It feels like it's going on forever.

This place feels similar to that limo, I feel every detail as if I was wide awake.

I see a dark silhouette "Fufu well done..." it laughs.

Suddenly a whip sword appears in my right hand!

I slash at the human shape with a sudden feeling of anger!

The blade splits into segments!

I know how to use all types of weapons and fighting styles. My parents wanted me to be safe... I guess.

I swear my attack connected, but the the figure was behind me.

"Looks like you can see even though your in the fog".

I claw as fast as I could!

But my hand eats nothing but fog.

I sense a falling sensation for a bitter second, but the figure does not attack.

"Hm, you sure are interesting, whatever your seeking, you might just find it. But it won't be easy. Perhaps it would be nothing but a lie. People only see what they want to see and how they want it to look. Maybe, just maybe we shall meet again!"

The figure announces as the fog thickens and I can barely see!

"It's not over yet!" I stretch out my left arm and yell "Zio!"

A bolt of marvellous lightning bursts forth from my hand and into the forest of lies.

I wake up and it's the morning, I go downstairs and Nanako greets me.

"Breakfast is ready!" A slight musical tone is in her voice.

"What your alone?" My tone is more caring.

She nods. "Dad's at work, it's always like this".

I hug her.

"Yeah I know what it is like". She makes a sad but content look.

I eat the breakfast and savour the taste. It's pretty good.

It's raining, we take out our umbrella's and walk to school together.

Nanako walks part way in my school's direction so it's OK.

"Well the high school's straight up that way" she points upwards and then turns "I'm going this way, enjoy school!"

As I walk I see a boy with orange hair riding his bike in the same direction as me. He looks at me and his bike slips in the rain!

He is sent flying into the air and is about to land on me! I panic and kick instinctively as if I was attacked!

He slowly falls to the ground yelling various curses... "Urgh why a critical hit to the nads..."

I start to reach out my hand to help him up, but I see the time on my watch and I'm almost late!

I run and make the gesture for sorry.

I go to the teacher's room and they look at me.

"Why aren't you dressed in proper uniform!?" A man with disorientated teeth yells while spitting.

"I just moved here!" I yell back.

"No excuse for you to wear that sort of outfit!" The man yells again... I take out some money and put it in his face...

"What about you forget about this, I'm too tired today" he considers it... then scowls.

"You can't bribe a virtuous teacher like me!" an idealist huh?

I take out more money. He grabs it.

"Hm everything seems to be in order, your in my class I'll introduce you". And forsakes those ideals if you push him enough.

I didn't even give all that much money...

We move to the classroom and I walk in. A few gasps and talking.

"Go to your seats! I'm going to introduce the new transfer student even though I don't want to!"

"This poor girl got thrown out of her rich wealthy life style and sent to this remote piece of nowhere trash from that irritating capital and, so to say, she is a fugitive".

Who the hell are you calling a fugitive!

"I'm Seta Yuri, it's nice to meet you". I do it plainly as I look around the class.

A very cute tomboyish girl raises her hand and calls out "Hey they is a spare seat, can the new student sit here?"

The teacher mumbles and grunts a "whatever".

I hear gossip about me but also apparently they call the teacher "king moron" perfect name for an hypocritical ass hole like him!

"I'm Satonaka Chie, too bad you got transferred into this class, he's a horrible teacher isn't he? But I hope we can be friends!"

She whispers not wishing to be caught by king moron.

As soon as I take my seat an loud announcement is made.

"To all staff and students! An incident has occurred near the school area. The police are patrolling the road to school. All students stay in your classrooms until further notice".

King Moron leaves the room for the staff meeting.

I hear dull chit chat until I hear Chie speak to the charming black haired girl whose name is Yukiko.

They were talking about something about "midnight", "trying that thing" and about the TV's and "rainy days" I try to listen more intently but someone enters the room.

Its the orange haired kid I kicked between the legs earlier...

He goes to Chie and starts speaking quickly "I'm sorry Satonaka-san I'll pay back for it soon!"

"What did you do to my DVD!"

He scurries away but Chie goes and kicks him right in that spot.

He groans and falls to the ground "Not again..."

"My trial of the dragon is ruined!" Chie yells and starts sobbing in anger.

"Hm I love energetic girls!" I speak a little too loud, but I don't care having everyone stare at me.

I wonder what I should do now.

Help the boy up and apologise for earlier.

Yell "Double Critical hit!"

Speak to Chie

Speak to Yukiko

Leave for home


End file.
